Distancia
by KeliLight
Summary: Desafío Hidroeléctrico aceptado, una breve llamada es todo lo que necesitara nuestro querido entrenador para sentir sus energías renovadas y sobre todo confirmar que es ella con quien quiere pasar el resto de sus días. One-shot inspirado en la canción "Kilómetros de Sin Bandera", así que les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen.


**¡Hola!**

 **Desafío Hidroeléctrico aceptado, una breve llamada es todo lo que necesitara nuestro querido entrenador para sentir sus energías renovadas y sobre todo confirmar que es ella con quien quiere pasar el resto de sus días. One-shot inspirado en la canción "Kilómetros de Sin Bandera", así que les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen.**

* * *

 **Distancia**

 **By Keli**

 **One-shot**

 **Pov Normal**

La batalla contra su oponente había resultado más difícil de lo que él creyó. Había cometido el mismo error de novato, realmente se sentía desbastado. Y el hecho de que ella no estuviera ahí para alentarlo lo podía de peor humor ya que comenzaba a tener serias dudas sobre si él era el indicado para estar junto a ella.

Se suponía que si el ganaba esta liga, retornaría a su región natal para dar el siguiente paso a su relación. Pues sí, aunque no lo crean Ash al fin tenía novia. Pero no una novia cualquiera, nada más y nada menos que la bella líder de gimnasio Celeste Misty Waterflower tenía el privilegio de ser la elegida por aquel entrenador "distraído e inmaduro" como ella lo salía llamar para molestarlo un poco.

Seguro se preguntaran como sucedió esto. Pues a Ash solo le basto estar a la mitad de su viaje por Hoenn, para darse cuenta que todo este tiempo que estuvo junto a ella había sido suficiente para terminar enamorado de la algo "gruñona" pelirroja que lo siguió por toda una región con la tonta excusa de pagarle su bicicleta. La cual por cierto él no la destruyo sino más bien fue Pikachu quien lo hizo, pero al ser él su entrenador debía responder por dicho acto.

Cuando él le confeso todo lo que sentía por ella, tanta fue la sorpresa que los dos terminaron en la piscina del gimnasio. Misty estaba realmente feliz por lo que acababa de suceder, todo esto era mejor que cualquier sueño o alucinación que ella llego a tener durante todo este tiempo que estuvo junto a su amado entrenador y claro cuando se separó de él para asumir el cargo de líder de su gimnasio.

A partir de ese momento todo había resultado perfecto para esta joven pareja que profesaba un verdadero amor, claro que al igual que muchas parejas ellos también tenían sus problemas. Sin embargo habían logrado salir adelante a pesar de la distancia que existía entre ellos.

Se suponía que durante este nuevo campeonato su novia estaría junto a él para apoyarlo, o al menos así ellos lo habían planeado ella abandonaría su cargo por unos días para estar junto a su novio. Pero unos problemas de última hora en el gimnasio echaron a perder sus planes.

Pero eso no evito que ella lo apoyará todos los días ella lo llamaba dos veces al día para ser exactos, la primera para saludarlo y desearle lo mejor. Y la segunda para decirle lo bien que había estado en la batalla y corregirle algunos errores. Y claro este día no iba a hacer la excepción solo era cuestión de minutos para que ella lo llamara.

-Ash, Misty está al teléfono- Le informo el moreno futuro doctor pokémon quien con cautela había entrado en la habitación, no le agrada ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado.

-Dile que no estoy, que he salido que volveré tarde- Le respondió él desde su cama, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a Pikachu quien se había reusado a abandonarlo.

-Actúas como niño chiquito, sabes que Misty no se dará por vencida hasta no haber hablado contigo- Le contesto Brock –De hecho le diré que llame dentro de cinco minutos y así podrán hablar ella y tu solos, los demás nos iremos a dar una vuelta- Dicho esto el moreno no espero respuesta y regreso por donde había venido.

-Estúpido Brock- Maldijo el entrenador en un susurro. Cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse sabía que esa era la señal de que debía salir. –Vamos Pikachu- Se levantó y salió hacia la sala.

Lo que no contaba era que Brock no había dicho lo que dijo o al menos no todo pues ahí estaba ella en el teléfono esperando por él.

-Sabía que no tardarías en salir, así que decidí esperar- Hablo ella primero parecía estar muy tranquila.

-¡Pikachupi! _¡Misty!-_ Exclamo el roedor amarillo muy feliz cuando la vio.

-Hola Pikachu actuaste genial en la batalla de hoy lo sabes ¿verdad? Al igual que todos tus compañeros- Le dijo ella feliz para animar también al pokémon.

-Mientes, no fue así cometí muchos errores- Le dijo él a ella para luego mirarla y esperar su respuesta, que de seguro sería un regaño por lo tonto que fue. Pero no fue así lo que ella le dijo lo dejo sorprendido.

-Sabes muy bien que mentiras no digo, lo que yo vi hoy fue a un entrenador dando lo mejor de él y de sus pokémons hasta el último momento- Le dijo Misty con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de su novio. –Puede que hallas cometido errores, pero eso no quita que seas el primero en hacerlo-

-Como haces para siempre darme la fortaleza y el ánimo para seguir a delante- Le dijo el feliz de escuchar eso.

-La respuesta es simple querido entrenador- Le dijo ella haciendo una seña para que se acerque él más a la pantalla. –Porque "Te Amo"- Solo esas dos simples palabras le basto a Ash para saber que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre estaría para él a pesar de la distancia que había entre ellos dos. Al igual que él para ella.

-Yo también te amo- Le respondió él más feliz que antes. –Dentro de poco regresaré a Kanto, estarás en Pueblo Paleta para cuando llegue ¿verdad?- Le pregunto.

-Como siempre mi querido entrenador- Le respondió ella, feliz de haber conseguido su cometido. –Nos vemos después, cuídate- Se despedía ella.

-Siendo así, espero llegar pronto y poder entregarte tu regalo. Cuídate tu también.- Le dijo el para luego mandarle un beso que ella gustosa acepto.

Aunque la decisión puede que sea algo apresurada para su edad, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo al estar lejos de ella. Después de todo ellos se amaban como una pareja de casados, solo que faltaba afirmar ese hecho ante Dios.

Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que a su lado jamás se volvería a sentir desbastado y vencido. Era ella con quien pasaría el resto de su vida y que mejor manera que pedírselo con el pequeño anzuelo que ella le había obsequiado y que él tanto cuidaba, solo que esta ahora este tenía algo nuevo un bello anillo que parecía una tiara en la cabeza de la Mini-Misty.

* * *

 **Espero que les allá gustado, realmente me sentí inspirada con este one-shot. Pequeña aclaración todo esto sucede después de su batalla contra Tobías. Pronto nos volveremos a leer.**

 **Se despide Keli_Light**


End file.
